


Warmth and Steadiness

by Kileykao



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: But sometimes, sometimes it’s not enough. There are days, days like today, where Liam is drifting. Where Sam’s soft touch isn’t enough to ground him.There are days like today where he’ll find himself standing in front of Matt, and Matt will place his hand on the back of his neck, and Liam will feel all the tension in him start to melt.





	Warmth and Steadiness

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on the kink meme! Thank you prompter for the prompt!

For all that Liam knows that Sam is his anchor. The person for him who keeps him steady and holds him in place when the world is shaky and he just needs to stop for a moment. And Amy is his heart and soul. He loves her in ways that he thought were almost unimaginable and she fills in the gaps that Sam can’t reach. 

But sometimes, sometimes it’s not enough. There are days, days like today, where Liam is drifting. Where Sam’s soft touch isn’t enough to ground him. 

There are days like today where he’ll find himself standing in front of Matt, and Matt will place his hand on the back of his neck, and Liam will feel all the tension in him start to melt. 

“What do you need?” Matt will ask him. The same question every time. It’s comforting and combined with Matt’s strong grip on the back of his neck, he’ll feel himself shiver in his grasp. 

“I want you to take care of me,” Liam’s voice is small, there are things that he wants and things that he knows only Matt can really give him. They have this same conversation every time Liam finds himself here. It’s comforting. Nothing is set in stone and Matt makes sure that he knows what Liam wants — no, needs every time that they play. 

“Do you want me to collar you today?” Matt will ask, still in his space and a firm hand resting on the back of his neck, not forceful or forcing him here, but grounding comforting. 

Some days Liam will say no to the collar because that’s not exactly what he needs from Matt that day. But today, he says yes, craving the firmness of something solid holding him in place, something solid reminding him of his place. 

“Do you want me to tie you up?” Matt will ask, letting Liam relax under his firm hand. 

Liam will always pause on that question. Some days he craves being tied up more than anything. He wants to be held in place, and let Matt have complete control. Sometimes, he doesn’t. Sometimes he does want to crowded. He wants a softer touch, he wants hands pressing into his skin instead of the distance that comes with leather. 

Today he whispers okay. 

“Do you want me after? Or someone else?” Matt will ask every time. Because sometimes after Liam needs Matt to tell him that he did a good job and praise him for the work. Even if he says that he wants someone else, Matt will praise him, tell him how good he was during their time playing. But there are also days, where he needs Laura’s butterfly soft kiss to bring him back, or Travis strong arms wrapped around him. 

Sometimes he needs Taliesin’s overall calming demeanor, warmness, and soft touches, or he needs Marisha’s firm but grounding grasp to bring him back up. 

Today, he’ll whisper “Sam,” 

Some days going into their play together he knows that his husband will be what he needs after. Sam’s soft word washing over him, and his soft fingers rubbing away the barely noticeable soreness that comes from playing. 

It’s practiced, what they do. Everyone mostly knows when Liam is going to seek Matt out and they all mostly spend those days waiting to see if they’re needed and if they’re not, in a couple of hours they’ll all pill into Matt and Marisha’s house and spend the rest of the day together anyway. All of them letting Liam float happily threw his post play bliss and enjoy the comfort of his family around him, while all subtly or not so subtly give him the attention that Liam needs. 

Matt will let go of Liam’s neck, taking a step back ready to collect what they need for their time together, and Liam will whine at the loss of content. 

Matt will whisper to him that it’s okay. Reinsurance that he’s still going to be with him. That he answered his questions perfectly. Matt will let his voice drop, deeper and more commanding then as he orders Liam to wait for him in the bedroom. 

Liam will shiver at the order and turn towards the bedroom. He’ll drop down on top of the bed, Maneuvering himself so he was kneeling at the foot of the bed. He’ll fold his hand in his lap and wait with his chin to chest. 

He’ll wait for Matt. It will feel like ages. He’ll shift from knee to knee a couple of times before Matt finally enters. A wooden box in his hands. Matt will drop the box on the dresser, a soft thud as the familiar box of their play toys is dropped on the wooden dresser. He’ll turn back to Liam and lift his chin so they're looking at each other in the eye and Matt will whisper “Good boy,”

Soft praise that is needed as Matt pulls him to his feet and with his voice dropping lower against orders him to strip. 

It’s practiced the way that Liam drops his clothes. One-piece at a time. First his shirt, slowly being removed one button at a time before dropping to the floor. He’ll be slow in the way that he pulls his belt from around his waist, and letting it fall to the floor. 

He’ll draw it out just to tease Matt. 

It isn’t long before he’s standing naked in front of Matt, the younger man’s eyes dark with the pleasure of knowing that Liam is his for the time being. 

Matt will take a step forward and say “Kneel,” and Liam will fall to the ground faster than a puppet with cut strings. He’ll take another step forward, and wrap a hand into Liam’s blonde locks and whisper soft praises of how beautiful he is on his knees before pulling away and turning back towards the box. 

There are a few different collars in the box. Different ones for different occasions. Today Matt will pull out the collar that has a matching lease, not as softly padded as some of the others that Liam has acquired over the years. The firmness of the collar is what he needs, and a part of him is very glad that Matt understands that about him. 

Matt will place the collar around his neck, testing as the leather is set into place that it’s not too tight and Liam will feel a weight that he didn’t know was on his shoulders melt away. He’ll let out a shy, and relax as Matt clips the lease on to the metal ring settled at the base of his throat. 

Matt won’t pull, not at first. For now, the leash is just a reminder that he’s being held on to. That he’s almost completely under someone else’s control. 

The lease will be mostly slack as the younger man moves back toward the box and removes the leather cuffs. 

Matt will tug gently on the lease, not as harsh as he could be, or has been while spending time with Liam like this. Liam will let the feeling wash over and let Matt guide him where he wants him. There will be some days where Liam will resist. None of them would ever really call Liam bratty. Taliesin once referred to Liam as needed, which is a more adept description. 

There are some days where Liam just needs the solidness of harsher actions. A tighter grip around his wrists, a firmer grasp on his lease. Matt’s voice deep, harsher and demanding. 

That’s not what he needs today. Today Liam will be pressed back into the bed, Matt’s clothes rough against his skin and Liam silently begging for more. 

Today he needs Matt guiding his hands soft up above his head, and softly pressing the leather cuffs around his wrists. Today he needs Matt to softly ask him what he wants again. 

There won’t be any hesitation this time, with him slowly sinking into the headspace that he’s craving, this time he’ll answer, “I want to make you happy,” soft, with his finger twitching in their bindings. He wants to show Matt how good he can be.

He hums softly and slowly, letting his fingers trace over Liam’s skin, and Liam’s skin tingles as he does. It’s the contact that’s he’s craving and the contact that he’s aching to earn from Matt. 

Liam pushes at his binding, whining when Matt pulls away. Matt is quick to tug on the lease again, a solid reminder that he’s still there. He turns his head in the direction that Matt went, watching as Matt slowly begins to undress. 

Liam will lick his lips as Matt's clothes fall to the ground, his cock twitching against his stomach. It’s not always sexual what they do, sometimes that isn’t what Liam needs.

Today Liam is craving contact and he will feel the rest of him melt away as Matt returns to him, climbing up on the bed so that he is straddling his chest. 

Matt will just sit there for a moment, letting the weight grounding just Liam until his fingers stop twitching. Still just long enough for him to see all the excess nervous energy escape from him and Liam relaxes. 

Some days it takes longer than others. Sometimes by the time that they get to this point, Liam will already of sunken. He’ll pull back at Matt enough before that Matt’s weight on his chest is just grounding, pulling him further under and letting him relax to nothing but jelly. 

Sometimes he fidgets for longer. Squirming underneath Matt’s weight fighting back against going under. Those are the days that Matt will take out more leather, and wrap Liam up further. Bind him tightly to the bed until Liam physically can’t squirm anymore, and slowly Liam relaxes down into Matt’s grip. Firmly, falling into Matt and letting the warmth wash over him. 

Today, he struggles for a minute but the combination of Matt’s weight holding him firmly in place, his collar still just the right level of snugness around his neck, the leash wrapped in Matt’s grasp and the cuffs around his wrists. Combined beautifully with praise coming from Matt’s mouth. A steady stream of Matt telling him just how good he is, and how pretty he is, and as the fidgeting starts to slow, how much of a  _ good boy  _ he is. 

Matt won’t ask what he wants anymore, a silent agreement, long worked out in advance that once Liam gets to this point. Once Liam gets to the point of bliss, where everything is floating and his bones feel like putty he’s entirely Matt’s. Matt will still pause at times, a silence question giving the older man room to whisper out his safeword. 

But now Matt acts. Liam is finally in that space that he wants to me and where Matt wants him. Matt moves and Liam whines at the loss of contact. Ineligible sounds that don’t quite form words, Matt pulls on the lease and Liam relents. Matt pulls the lube from the nightstand and silent straddles Liam’s chest again. This time higher up, and one hand moving to Liam’s face. 

“Open,” he’ll say with his thumb brushing over Liam’s lips, and Liam will let his jaw go slack and Matt will start with his fingers. 

Slowly rubbing the pads of fingers— first just his thumb, then slowly working in another digit and then a third — into his mouth. Letting Liam relax just a bit further. 

Liam will be begging strings of sounds that might be words around the finger by the time a second finger is pushed into his mouth. He wants more, and more and more, but Matt will drag it out slowly. 

He’ll wait until Liam is shaking with want, not long enough that it’s unnecessary teasing, but long enough to show Liam that he’s in charge. 

Eventually, Matt will drag his fingers out, wet and Liam panting under him. He’ll pause for a second, letting Liam relax again and giving him a chance to safeword in need be. 

He’ll push again after a second. Working his half-hard dick into his mouth, Liam’s jaw still slack and begging to be used. He won’t push. Not at first. He’ll let Liam’s tongue to all the work, while he reaches back for the lube and starts working a finger into himself. 

After a minute of Liam’s tongue lapping at his hardening cock, and his finger pushing in and out behind him. Matt will moan while slowly adding another finger and slowly he’ll start rocking his hips. 

He’ll move his hips once, letting Liam adjust to the added movement, before taking what he wants. 

If Liam wasn’t already mostly putty in Matt’s grasp, he wouldn’t be now. The feeling of being used washing over him in waves as Matt draws pleasure from his mouth and his own fingers, all the while in a deep voice praising him, how good he is, and how well he’s doing. How good his mouth feels and how much of a good boy he is for Matt. 

Matt will open himself up, eventually pulling out of Liam’s mouth, and moving down Liam’s chest. Liam will hum in pleasure as Matt’s hand, slick with more lube wraps around his cock, more methodical than for pleasure, before sinking down on to Liam. 

Matt will take a second to adjust, his eyes closed in the pleasure of being filled up by Liam, all while still whispering to him in a firm voice how good he feels. 

Matt will start moving after a second, both hands firmly planted on his chest as he moves and Liam fights the urge to buck his hips. Some days he will, just to feel Matt’s nails dig into his skin and him tugging with just enough force of the leash. 

Some nights Matt will draw it out. Stopping just when they're both on the edge. He’ll stop with Liam buried into him deep, still as a mouse, and whisper Liam’s praise that he’s doing so well and how fantastic he feels. 

Some nights it will be slowly. Slowly rocking of Matt’s hips against Liam, drawing out the ending for just a bit longer. Sometimes what Liam needs isn’t any of that. It’s fast and hard sex, where Matt’s nail dig into his skin and leave red trails, and the only sound filling the room is the grunting of Matt as he bounces on Liam’s dick and the sound of skin meeting skin. 

Tonight it’s slow. Not teasingly slow but still slow. Liam whines as Matt moves on top of him, drawing moans out of him as he rocks his hips. Matt comes first, as he always does when they play like this, a steady stream of wet liquid spilling across Liam’s chest as Matt moans his praises threw his organism. Matt rocks himself threw it before he finally whispers, “Cum for me, Show me that you're a good boy for me,”

And Liam does, letting Matt’s words, the tightness of his and the feeling of drying cum on his chest wash over him. 

He feels good, and he’s floating again. Blissfully unaware of his surrounds as Matt moves off of him, pressing a kiss to his lips, soft and sweet and grounding. All while he continues to whisper how good Liam was for him

“Do you want me to stay? Or do you want Sam?”

They have a routine. Liam asked for someone before, but Matt will ask again here if that still wants he wanted at the start. Sometimes Liam will reach for Matt, not quite wanting to let go yet. 

Today he’ll nod and Matt will disappear from his view for a split second before pressing another kiss and another round of praising into Liam’s mouth. 

Then Matt will pull away and he won’t be alone for long. Because Sam will come to him, greeting him with a kiss. It’s tender touches as Sam removes the cuffs from around his wrist. Rubbing first at his wrists, then pulling Liam softly to sit up and softly rub at his shoulders. Liam will melt into Sam, covered in drying cum and he’ll let Sam help him pick up the pieces. 

Sam will pull the leash from the collar, gently clicking the metal from the ring, and placing the leather on the nightstand next to cuffs. 

His fingers will move to the collar next. Some nights Liam will shake his head, wanting the feeling of being wrapped up and owned just a little bit longer. 

Tonight, he’ll nod and let Sam’s fingers unclasp the buckle and remove the leather from around his neck. His fingers ghosting over the skin on his neck, before feather-light touches settle on the back of his neck, letting Liam melt as Sam works away any remaining tension that he might have. 

Liam doesn’t need to talk and Sam understands that. Sometimes he’s silent as he cares for Liam like this, some days it’s a familiar tune that Sam has been singing to Liam for close to two decades now.

Today it’s Sam, slowly whispering comforting wording into Liam’s skin with feather-light, but warm touches across his skin. Slowly wiping away the last of the cum with a warm cloth that appeared from seemingly nowhere, and pulling him into oversized clothes that smell like Home and Sam and comfort. 

He’ll need to shower eventually. Wash away the stickiness that a warm and wet face cloth can’t quite clean away. But for now, he pulls Sam towards him, flipping them so Sam’s arms are wrapped around him, pulling him down on top of him so he could burrow down into him.

Sam will let Liam sink towards sleep, slowly working his hands across the soft fabric of the clothes that he dressed him in and pressing kisses into his hair. Some nights, Sam will sing, the same soft tune that Liam is used to hearing come from Sam’s mouth, other nights it’s like this. A soft silence as Sam holds Liam close grounding him with warmth and comfort and kisses pressed into his skin when Liam grumbles into the skin of his neck. 

Later, the rest of their little found family will come to them, climbing into bed with them and letting the warmth of family ground Liam just a little bit further. But for now, Liam is happy to fall asleep in a post-play bliss wrapped in the arms of his husband. 


End file.
